baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Dancing Bionics Episode
Chicago Airport Brooke: So Chicago was the second destination Big D: Yupp Adam: Maybe we can dance on this TV Show called Shake It Up Chicago Chase: You can’t dance!!! Adam: Neither can you!! Chase: I never said, that I can dance Leo: But I can! SO let’s do this (starts dancing) Adam, Bree, Chase, Big D, Tasha and Brooke leave. Leo stops dancing. Leo: Guys? (turns around) Guys? (runs in the oppisite direcion and turns and in the right one) Chicago Hotel Brooke: Let’s see the city Bree: Let’s go!! Bree and Brooke trying to superspeed out of the room, but Adam, Chase an Leo standing in front of the door. Chase: Not without us this time!! Bree: Urgh, that means we have to walk.. The gang leave the hotel Crustys CeCe and Rocky are entering. Brooke crashes into them CeCe: Watch where you going!!! Brooke: I’m so sorry Rocky: It’s okay CeCe: No it’s not!! I almost fall down Brooke uses the identity app Brooke: Aren’t you CeCe Jones from Shake It Up Chicago? You are a awesome dancer CeCe: I know… I mean, thank you (walks off) Rocky gives her a look Brooke: I just said that, that she is not mad at me Rocky: Nice move Bree, Adam, Chase and Leo walk in Adam: Hello little girl Brooke: Rocky, meet Bree, Adam, Chase and Leo. We are kinda siblings Rocky: Kinda? Brooke: Adam, Bree and Chase are my half-sibs and Leo, well we are not related at all, but we say, we are steps Rocky: Wow… I got just one brother and he’s over there (points at Ty) Bree: He is cute Rocky: Ewww… Let’s indoduce you to CeCe They walk over to CeCe and sit down Rocky: CeCe, those are Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Brooke CeCe: Brooke’s the girl, who’s adoring me Brooke: (half-hearted) Sure Rocky: Soo… What you are up to today?? Bree: We just arrived here, so we have no plans for today CeCe: Uhh. You need to see the Shake It Up Studio Brooke: Great idea!! Shake It Up Chicago Studio Leo: This is AWESOME!!!! Brooke: Pretty sick!! Cece: Uhh Can you guys dance?? Bree: Yea Leo: Sure Adam: Gre- (Brooke gives him a look) A little bit maybe Chase: Yes Brooke: Maybe a little bit Rocky: Was it a fluke, that Brooke and Adam said the same thing? Adam/Brooke: No/Yes (they look at each other) Yes/No Rocky: Okay…. Bree: Let’s check out backstage CeCe: Let’s go Bree, Chase, CeCe, Rocky and Leo are leaving Brooke: Yea… That’s kinda weird… Adam: What? Brooke: US!! You and me… Adam: Yea… weird… Brooke: Does that ever gonna stop?? Adam: I don’t know… I just can’t stop… Brooke: Stop what?? Adam: Thinking about you, have feelings for you… Brooke: Adam, we are sibs now… Half-sibs, but still sibs… Adam: I know… But I just can’t stop!!! Brooke: Okay… listen… I still have feelings for you… they never stopped… Adam: But you told me- Brooke: I know… I was lying!! I tried to forget about you and talk me into, that I don’t like you anymore… But I do!!! Adam kisses Brooke. Booke kisses him back. They pull apart. Brooke: Wooohhh Adam: Wooohhh Brooke: What just happened?? Adam: I’m sooo sorry!!! Brooke: It’s… It’s okay!!! Adam: I shouldn’t have done that!!! Brooke: It’s really okay!!! Bree walks in Bree: Are you coming or what?? Brooke: On our way!! Bree leaves Brooke: We tell nobody, okay?? Adam: Okay!! (kisses her again) Sorry Brooke: Let’s go!!! Adam and Brooke follow Bree and the rest of the gang Evening Ty: Welcome to Shake It Up Chicago everybody!! Today we have a special surprise for you!! 5 Friends/Siblings form Mission Creek!! Give it up for the dance crew The whole group is dancing After the show CeCe: That was- nice Ty: Are you kidding!? That was great!!! No, AWESOME!!! Bree: Bye guys Adam, Brooke, Bree, Chase and Leo leave the studio. CeCe, Ty and Rocky are waving at them. CeCe: Something is totes strange between Adam and Brooke Rocky: Yea… Ty: Too bad… She’s cute Rocky: Oukay…. Rocky and CeCe walk away Ty: Girls? (turns around) Girls? (runs in the oppisite direcion and turns and i Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript